


10:30 P.M. - 11:15 P.M.

by seunflwr



Series: Pillow Talk ; DAY6 [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It’s Literally Just Dialogue, Other, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, screenplay, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunflwr/pseuds/seunflwr
Summary: What I think Younghyun might say during sex.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s), Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Series: Pillow Talk ; DAY6 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837636
Kudos: 15





	10:30 P.M. - 11:15 P.M.

INT. Bedroom-10:30 P.M.

_The lights are dim in the room._

_Only candles are lit that cast dancing shadows._

_A soft rhythm comes from a record player._

**  
Younghyun:**

[Questioning Hum]

What’s all this, Kitten?

  
_Younghyun strips himself of his leather jacket._

_The figure on the bed whimpers at the sight._

_Younghyun pads heavy boots towards the bed._

_Younghyun presses knee in between thighs._

**Younghyun:**

[Whispering]

Did you do this all for Daddy, Kitten?

_The figure nods._

_Younghyun scrunches his nose._

_A large hand grasps the figure's jaw harshly._

_A whine is heard._

**Younghyun:**

[Raspy chuckle]

Did my little kitten get started without me?

_Younghyun releases his grip._

_He lowers himself to eye level._

_His hands fall between thighs._

_A soft sigh is heard when fingers pressed against wetness._

**Younghyun:**

[Clicks his tongue with a head shake]

Someone is needy tonight…

_The figure’s toes curl_

_Younghyun pushes the figure on their back._

_Fingers curl._

_A moan echoes through the room._

**Younghyun:**

[Smug]

All needy for Daddy’s cock, aren’t you, kitten? Couldn’t even wait for me to get home.

_Younghyun leans over to kiss a shoulder._

_He presses into wetness deeper._

**Younghyun:**

[To Himself]

God, so fucking wet for me… Kitten, your purring..

_His hand grips harshly at a hip._

_A small whimper escapes the figure._

**Younghyun:**

[Teasingly]

Such a little slut…

_A loud whine and gasp is heard._

_Younghyun removes all touch._

_The figure pants harshly just from a touch._

_A laugh escapes Younghyun._

**Younghyun:**

[Smug and a Hum]

Alright baby, calm down. Daddy’s here and he’s gonna make sure you feel real nice okay?

  
  


[End Scene.]

[Start Scene.]

INT. Bedroom-10:40 P.M.

_The sound of a wooden headboard scraping the wall is heard._

_A harmony of whines and moans fills the room._

_Melted wax drips down candle sticks._

_Sweat beads on both figures._

**Younghyun:**

[Breathy]

Always so fucking tight for me, Kitten..

_Another whimper is heard muffled in the pillows._

_The figure’s face the pillows with their bottom in the air._

_Younghyun’s fingers dig into their hips._

_The sound of wet skin on more wet skin repeats between figures._

_Younghyun’s head is thrown his head back._

**Younghyun:**

[Moans]

F-fuck, Kitten you take Daddy so fucking well.

_More moans roll out of the figure._

_Younghyun laughs at the muffled noises._

_He leans over._

_He presses wet kisses down the figures spine._

_Younghyun’s hips continue to move._

**Younghyun:**

[Happily]

So pretty baby, so fucking perfect for me. Aren’t you? Made just for me.

_The figure isn’t able to form words._

_Whines ring in Younghyun’s ears._

_A smile creeps on Younghyun’s face._

_The slapping of wet skin grows louder._

_The figure lets out moans._

_Fingers curl into sheets._

**Younghyun:**

[ _Grazes hands down figures sides_ ]

You want to cum baby? So soon, Kitten. Do I make you feel good?... Take my cock so well… fuck.

_Younghyun’s hips falter._

_His head falls forward._

_The sound of wetness becomes choppy._

_The light in the room starts to dull._

_The candles are almost out._

_A heat that’s been building in Younghyun’s stomach threatens to peak._

**Younghyun:**

Fuck, you feel so good around my cock… Gonna fill you up so good. Do you want that baby? 

_Younghyun takes a pause to steady his hips._

**Younghyun:**

[Breathless]

You want Daddy to fill you up, leave you in a mess?

_The figure underneath Younghyun pants._

_A mix of whimpering and a moan escapes._

_The figure nods._

  
  


**Younghyun:**

[Breathless Chuckle]

So breathless.. A needy little bitch can’t even talk… How cute.

_The headboard smacks the wall._

_The figure tenses._

_Younghyun moans loudly at the tightness._

_His finger presses harder into their skin._

_Choppy thrusts sink into the figure._

_The figure moans loudly into the duvet._

**Younghyun:**

[To Himself]

Shit, I’m gonna cum. Feels too good.

  
  


_Younghyun’s hips falter._

_Moans go up higher and flood the air._

_The figure props themselves on their elbows._

_Their head falling forward._

_A last thrust sends both over the edge._

[End Scene.]

[Start Scene.]

INT. Bedroom- 11:15 P.M.

_The sound of a fan flows through the room._

_Soft pants are swallowed by the sound._

_Two figures lie on soaked sheets._

_The room is dark._

_The candles burnt out._

**Younghyun:**

[ _Turns to look at the figure and places a soft hand on their face._ ]

I wasn’t too rough was I? 

_The figure shakes their head._

_A light smile is placed on their lips._

_They press a kiss to Younghyun’s wrist._

**Younghyun:**

[Warily]

You know, I don’t think you’re a slut right baby? I know you like me calling you that but-

_The figure cuts Younghyun off._

_He got his answer._

_Their lips press against each other._

_Soft sounds of lapping and sucking exchange between lips._

_Younghyun hums._

_Tongues lap softly against each other._

_Younghyun forces the figure back with his fingers in their hair._

_Younghyun pants softly_

_The cold air and the heat of lips causing him to shiver._

**Younghyun:**

[Chuckling]

Baby, keep kissing me like that and you’re gonna get fucked again.

_The figure hums clearly insatiable._

_Younghyun rolls his eyes and places a kiss to the figure’s lips._

_A chuckle passes between both._

_Younghyun removes himself from the bed._

_A whine is heard from the figure._

_Another eyeroll escapes Younghyun at the protest._

**Younghyun:**

[Amused with a Scoff]

Alright, Kitten. Let’s get you cleaned up, you're such a mess.

_The figure remove themselves from the bed._

_Younghyun shifts to them and places a kiss on their lips._

_Arms wrap about their body and pulls the figure to his soft stomach._

_A hum escapes both parties._

_Younghyun’s hand slaps against their skin playfully._

_The figure lets out a mix of a mew and yelp._

  
  


**Younghyun:**

[ _A smile on his lips._ ]

Such a soft, pretty kitten, so happy you’re mine… Daddy’s little kitten. Always so good for me aren’t you?

_The figure purrs under the touch of Younghyun._

_  
Younghyun shares another kiss._

_Hands intertwine._

_Shadows from the moon cast on both faces._

_They’re wearing wide sated smiles._

_He begins to pull the figure behind him towards the bathroom._

_Younghyun closes the door behind them with a smile on his face._

{END.}

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this pls follow me on twt @/KUND3RY


End file.
